Conventional electronic searches of documents includes well-known limitations that impact speed, reliability, consumption of computing resources, and so forth. Keyword searches are a conventional mechanism for electronic search. A user enters a search term and a computing system checks various documents for that search term. However, studies have shown that searches performed using manually chosen keywords may retrieve only twenty-five percent of the relevant document population.